Crying Voices [1]
by Mikari Hitoshi
Summary: *Hey guys, please R+R, and um- this has some explicit language.* This story is T/P ok? Well, in this chapter- Marron and Pan fight for Trunks love!! Or so it will begin- GET READY TO RUMBLE!!! Lol.


**Crying Voices...**

**I failed to catch up to her. I lost my breath in doing so. Why didn't I fly, instead of run? I'm a little dramatic- but not that much. I wished I hadn't said that to her. Now- now I'm all lonely. I can't believe it... I did something to make me feel OK, but not horrible. I didn't even mean to hurt her. I just wanted to feel how it felt to kiss... Marron. **

**"Trunks- what's wrong?" Bra said, with wide eyed suspicion. I had lost her forever.**

**"Kakarrots grandbrat, is gone." Vegeta said out of no where. "I guess you were trying to catch up to her, huh???"**

**Trunks couldn't tell anyone how he felt- it would totally ruin his life. And his social grace. Falling deeply in love was hard to face. Especially with his friends niece. It was totally hard. He couldn't bear it- but he had to. He loved her... **

**[ Flashing back... darkness? ]**

**"Marron..." he started, "I- I'm not sure... I really don't want to-"**

**He was cut off by a thrusting tongue. Soon, it was turned into a passionate kiss. "Of course you'll like it, Trunks..." She tried to hold on to him- but he released her grip.**

**"No..." He stated.**

**A gasp was heard, and a couple of sobs, and feet pounding on the ground were heard. Pan. It was Pan.**

**"Pan!!" He yelled. "No-" and he headed for the stairs. What had he done??**

**"She's such a loser..." Marron sighed. "She is SUCH a killjoy, I swear... I wonder what mom would've said..."**

**[ He thinks... remembering reality- ]**

**"Yeah- and I forgot to fly."**

**Vegeta raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "YOU, my son- forget to fly... now that's scary."**

**Bra started to giggle. "I'll go tell Goten..." she smirked, and flew away.**

**Trunks just started to sniffle. He ran up to his room- and put in a CD, something to remind him of her. She hadn't liked him at all- but seeing one of her friends... with- it was too complicated to explain. **

**"You like WestLife do you??" said a voice at the door. " I do too- the songs are SO romantic. It reminds me of Bra." He sighed.**

**"Goten- you like my sister... that- that green haired freak?!" Goten just laughed, and nodded. "But I do like Westlife... the only thing close to remembering the dark moments... Pan."**

**Goten suddenly stopped, and turned to his best friend. He had been serious at the moment. His face looked a bit strained. Goten realizing that his friend was deeply in love with his niece- said, "You're serious aren't you?"**

**The CD went in finally- and a song appeared, not the first, but one of them. "I programmed the CD player to play *Miss You* and *Swear it all over again* when it goes in. It reminds me of- her." Trunks turned as a couple of sniffles were heard. "I didn't mean to-" **

**"I can't sleep- I just can't breath; when your shadow is all over me baby- don't want to be a fool in your eyes, cause what we had was built on lies-" the song started.**

**"I don't want to feel the way that I do-" Trunks remembered a line. "I don't want to see us apart. I just want to say it straight from my heart- I miss you... Pan."**

**Goten sighed, and shrugged off the cape he wore. "When our love seems to fade away- I don't want to feel the way that I do, I just wanna be- right here with you. I don't wanna see- see us apart, I just wanna say it straight from my heart- I miss you- Trunks." Was that a- a sign of affection.**

**"What- Goten would NEVER say that..." Trunks finally coming to his senses asked firmly, "Who are you..."**

**The figure in the shadows at the door, took off the cap- and the robe. "I miss you- Trunks..."**

**The figure stepped out, and Trunks gasped. It was- it was Pan. "How- did you come back... and- how DO you know that Goten likes Bra?" He lifted an eyebrow.**

**Pan just shrugged, and then giggled. "I just know..." she gave him a mysterious smile, and then continued, "I miss you Trunks- that was my test of love... and you've proven yourself." A grin appeared from ear to ear on Trunks face.**

**"Why- why did you come here though?" He said in curiosity. **

**Pan shrugged again, and then said, "I love you- well... first I thought it was a feeling of deep hate- which turned to crush- then a *like you* thing, then... I realized that I love you... I love YOU Trunks."**

**Trunks smiled, and went to hug Pan, Pan too- rushed to him. But suddenly a blast of light burst into Trunks room, filling the entire house with dismay. **

**"I won't let you have him." said the voice. As she stepped out of the shadows, she was revealed to them.**

**"MARRON!!" Trunks and Pan said in unison.**

**"You took him away!" Marron said, but then she smirked-"but I won't let you make him stay with you..."**

**Pan grinned, and then did a *_pose_* "And- _how _are you going to do that?"**

**Marron glowered at Pan, then said, "A battle to the- _finish..."_**

**Pan grinned, and then nodded. "I agree." Trunks stared at the two girls in shock- them- two friends? Fight over him? Until the _finish_? They'll die!!**

**"Don't worry Trunks- I'll be fine." she said sensing his feelings. "I'll be just fine."**

**Marron grinned, and then said, "Bring it on baby."**

**Pans face imploded in light- then her aura of blue and gold filled the room. "Outside- take it outside, biatch." Pan clenched her fist- then reconsidered the thought, "In the mountains. Plain- uninhabited land, baby."**

**Marron stood there, and then smiled. "I'll be glad to bury you there." She stuck her nose up in the air- then turned her head. "Ready?"**

**Pan nodded, and beckoned Bra- in the distance, hovering above the balcony- and Trunks. "Call grandpa, and daddy, and uncle. I want them to see me pulverize her- oh, and don't forget Android 18, and her brother- plus her _daddy_!" **

**Marron froze when she heard, 'daddy'. "NO. ONE. MAKES. FUN. OF. MY. DADDY!!" She yelled. "You are so dead!!"**

**Pan said in an unconcerned voice, "Oh- I'm _scared."_ She said this SO sarcastically, that Marron rushed out of house in a FLASH!!!**

**"Kay, Pan." Bra said. "Be there in about- hmm... 5-10 minutes?" Pan nodded, and Bra was gone.**

**"Come on Trunks- get ready to see Marron get rebuilt." Pan said coldly.**

**Trunks followed, and then thought- 'What's going on?'**

****Please review! I hope you guys found my 3rd fanfic of DBZ to be ok!! Peace out!!! Don't forget to read or watch out for the next part- Crying Voices [2] Battles of love!! **

**Who will kick ass? Marron or Pan? Tune in! (hopefully Pan... hehe...)**


End file.
